


Dribs and Drabs

by icarus_chained



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith, Inception (2010), Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (TV), The Bible
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Multiple Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small (3 sentance) ficlets across various fandoms:</p><p>- The Avengers (1960s), John Steed & Emma Peel, A Good Brolly<br/>- The Forbidden Game (LJ Smith), Julian, Mistake (Spoilers for last book)<br/>- Christian Mythology, Lucifer, Songs of Experience<br/>- Inception, Arthur/Eames, Darkness At Tannhauser Gate<br/>- The Avengers (2012), Tony/Loki, Illuminating<br/>- Discworld, Sam/Sybil/Havelock, Elbows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Brolly (Avengers 1960s)

"Always remember, my dear," Steed informed her, amiably, after a little of the old hook-and-pull, and a spot of blunt-instrument-to-the-head, and a judicious application of the pointy end for good measure, "a good brolly has a thousand and one uses."

She smiled, having applied a few of her own points to equally good use.

"Yes," she agreed, flashing him a tiny grin, "and sometimes, it even keeps the rain off."


	2. Mistakes (Forbidden Game)

They made a mistake, he thinks, in the carving of his name, made a mistake when they made him, something all those eyes in the shadows must have known all along. This thing inside him, not avarice or fascination or cruelty (or not only, because yes, those too), this bright, glowing thing that offered up a name for not a second's gain ... It is nothing he, Shadow Man, understands, not even at the last, when the knife strikes it, and him, free.


	3. Songs of Experience (Christian Mythology)

It has been a thought in the back of his mind for aeons, a lurking knowledge, a waiting suspicion: the Lord who made the lion and the lamb, made me. Omniscience, omnipotence, and the endless, infinite fact of _knowledge_ , mean there can be no hope, that the Plan was always in place, that all his struggles, all his torments, shall be in vain.

And yet, he shall struggle regardless - the Devil is in the details, after all, and even the best-laid of plans may be made to go awry


	4. Darkness At Tannhauser Gate (Inception)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, riffing off _Blade Runner_ , here. *grins faintly*

_He's beautiful_ , Eames thought, as the Bradbury building folded itself around them, as the dream collapsed into itself, like tears in rain, a moment to be lost. Watching Arthur, standing silhouetted against the lightning, his hair slicked down with rain, blood painted across his cheekbones, his eyes dark and watchful and utterly, impossibly, calm. He was beautiful, and inhuman, and the most utterly _real_ thing Eames had ever seen, and it was that moment, later ... where he thought he had fallen in love.


	5. Illumination (Avengers 2012)

Tony stands the sorceror, the illuminator, the creator, his chest shining like a sun ( _sowilo_ , _kenaz_ , _mannaz_ ) as he paints the schema of a grand design in arcs of vivid light. Loki, by contrast, is the shadow, the painted one, dressed in illusion, mystery, lies and deceptions ( _isa_ , _perthro_ , _thurisaz_ ), the darkness shining in the spaces between, illuminated.

For some reason, partnered and paired, in the dance between them, Loki finds that ... good ( _gebo_ , _dagaz_ , _wunjo_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runes are, in order: Tony's, sun/energy, fire/creativity, man. Loki's, ice/deception, mystery/magic, giant. The pair, gift/sacrifice, dawn/breakthrough, joy. *grins sheepishly* Rune meanings (or a version of them) in more detail [here](http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/meanings.html). And yes, I am a nerd.


	6. Elbows (Discworld)

Havelock was ... well, 'knobbly' was perhaps a relatively nice way of putting it, with a side-order of twitchy. Sybil had gotten used to Sam over the years, the way he wormed around the bed, the way knees and elbows could piston suddenly if you weren't careful, but with Havelock, sometimes it seemed as though they spent half the night having semi-conscious sword-fights with each other, and her not so much neutral territory as shared target.

Fortunately, after the first seven times or so she tipped the pair of them out of the bed, blanket-less, to land in a clatter of knobbly limbs and subconscious homicidal urges on the floor, they started to settle down into a rather more amiable (and less pointy) arrangement.


End file.
